mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Sorceror Nobody/Archive1
__FORCETOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sorceror Nobody/Crossword Modus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pigbuster (Talk) 10:57, October 27, 2011 Profile Just wanted to say - kudos to you for your excellent setup! Some of that markup was quite helpful. Thank you very much. ashdenej 19:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well, glad to be of service! ^_^ Oh hello. I haven't remembered to go on the wiki lately. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 00:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi there,I just wanted to drop on by and say how awesome your User Page is! I'll scurry away now.TragicMuse 22:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Image Categories I'm replying here so you are more likely to see it. Feel free to go ahead with the new system you proposed. It sounds good to me.BitterLime 10:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you know this page exists so: however it is a cached page so it can take several hours for pictures that have categories added to be removed. Also you commented on my workspeed, not sure what you are doing but I've been opening up heaps of images of a single character at once, go through and click to edit them all, copy the category info and paste it en masse and click to save the pages. The Light6 05:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh also if you check the character categories now each character's "normal" picture is now the first listed regardless of file name. The Light6 06:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) And I just realised that at the moment there is quite literally near a thousand uncategorised images. The Light6 13:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Given our recent promotions I think now would be a good time to re-open the discussion on not only sorting the image category situation but also standardising image names. Many images might defy standardised names but let's not focus on them now. For images in character infoboxes would you say for the "Normal" image that "Character Name.etc" would be the appropriate format so for example "John e'gbert.png" becomes "John '''E'gbert.png" and "Scratchmom.png" becomes "Roxy Lalonde.png"? I know that it seems fairly obvious but just making sure we agree on that before further discussion. The Light6 16:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::OK I just noticed that "John egbert.png" and "John Egbert.png" are already two separate files containing two slightly separate versions of John's "Normal" form. The Light6 16:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) On File:Doom.png, a new larger version was uploaded by User:TentacleTheorist, however it contains differences to the previous image and on comparison to the images on the store the new one appears inaccurate to me, thoughts? The Light6 16:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :The images on the store are kinda small, so it's not that easy to compare it to them. As for comparing it to the old version, the removal of stray grey patches is obviously good. As for the shifted spikes, I'd say that it doesn't really matter. Considering the combined facts that (a) it's a big image and (b) no usage of it in mainspace is larger than 32px, the differences shrink until they are basically negligible. I've never seen an official copy of the symbol that's anywhere near as big, so I presume they're fan attempts to replicate it. If that's indeed the case, then it's technically "wrong" whichever version we use anyway, and so not worth worrying about too much that was smart really smart, how you just use another page for all the coding in your signa.. wait what is going on in your signature. how.. I cant..--+Axis 20:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) p.s. it's still cool, dont get me wrong p.p.s. I might try something like that :Yeah, my sig can be a little daunting. My FFWiki one is worse, though, because I have half a dozen nested conditionals to show different variants, in addition to the one for whether or not the timestamp is included. This one only has two extra conditionals, to make the glow vanish on one of the two parts if the sig is used on the page that part links to... as you can see right here, in fact, since the Netbody part links to my talk page :P promotion Congrats! You are now an admin. Obviously you should treat your new powers responsibly. Come to my talk page so we can discuss a ban policy.BitterLime 15:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Good point. We REALLY gotta stop tempting fate. The Rogue of Space 22:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Navbar Hey, you said you could help with anything so... how do you add kids and trolls to the navbar? It's missing a few characters. I also mentioned this question in the help desk but I thought I would ask you :D :Well, I've now replaced Ro?? and Di?? with the revealed names. However, it appears that the navbar's dropdown menu itself is providing a cutoff after seven entries. Typical Oasis skin nonsense, really. So all the names are actually there, it just refuses to show some of them Image redirects Not sure how often you've dealt with redirected images so I thought I should mention it to you if any need for it again comes up. I assume you noticed I renamed the symbols for Dirk and Roxy but left redirects for them since as they were used on the Navbox Homestuck Characters template they were listed as being on heaps of pages so I was going to wait for the cache to clear. Anyhow despite being redirected pages still using the old image links displayed a red link and the old image page listed all it's continued uses. As the cache cleared all of the Bro's symbol links disappeared from his old image page and appeared on the new image page thus requiring the use of WhatLinksHere. The clearing of this cache caused images using the redirect to work and link directly to the new image page. Roxy cache delayed in clearing out and thus continued to not work as a redirect. tl;dr - If you move an image and leave a redirect the embedded images using the redirect name won't work until the cache is cleared. The Light6 12:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, this is the first wiki I've been a staff member on that was active enough to have any images that were used on more than a few pages. That said, the same issue crops up generally when replacing any kind of link that's used in templates. I generally base my method on how long the WhatLinksHere list is; if it's no more than a couple of dozen pages tops, I'll just systematically go through them and check whether they actually have the link or whether it's part of a template. If it's more, I'll just edit the template, then go through the list and pick out pages that I wouldn't expect the template to be on, and do those. It may miss a few, but it catches the majority, and a few temporary bad links while the cache clears aren't exactly a massive concern. If anyone stumbles across a redlink, they will quite possibly fix it anyway. :tl;dr: I wouldn't worry about it too much :3 Sorry Hey, sorry about that post. I feel bad about it..my first day on and already a warning.Don't worry I'll be good .Sorry againDave Strider 00:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Dave Strider :Don't worry about it. We don't mind as long as it was an honest mistake and not intentional bad faith. That's why we have an explanatory warning as well as the one for telling vandals to cease and desist. Per Ankh was just a bit hasty in giving you the bad one, that's all. :That said, perhaps I should add something to the upload text about user images... Community portal Hey did you know there is this thing called the community portal. I have no idea what it is but maybe we can find a use for it.Chezrush 22:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I am aware of it, and it is one of the many things buried in the massive section towards the bottom of BitterLime's talk page. I'll probably look at putting something useful there soon... it's mainly a question of what to put there. Using FFWiki's as a reference just leaves me disappointed by how little community stuff we actually have here : / Suffice to say, the CP is on my to-do list. Along with sorting out a structure for featured articles, among other things Just to let you know, on the Staff you just made, I changed my image to Normal_Aden.png. I changed it, but I don't think I did it right. experimentalDeity 20:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The case of the newfound templates It seems we have a ton more templates then we used to. Did you make those, or did I just find out about it? MaximusAwesomus 20:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I personally have created seven templates on this wiki. Specifically, the two warning and two block ones, and the three new subforum headers*. In addition, two templates were created by Darkman 4 on the 12th. That said, I've also deleted the old two subforum headers, so overall, we have seven more templates than we did at the start of the year. :By the way, on an unrelated note... your sig should link to your userpage :That's what I told him. Right now, he's doing an imitation of John's Sylladex fussing! experimentalDeity 21:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm one thing I would do is instead of two block ones both with Doc Scratch, maybe we should do one with another charecter. MaximusAwesomus 22:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm open to suggestions although I am quite attached to both of the quotes >_> ::Why not one with lord English... oh, wait, he doesn't really have any associated quotes. experimentalDeity 22:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I went down pretty much exactly that line of thought, with the same result : / :::I guess we'll have to change the block1 template. Now let's see, who has a quote that will work? experimentalDeity 22:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I dunno, maybe one of the trolls? MaximusAwesomus 22:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I can totally see one with Sollux saying "You arent iin any posiitiion two questiion my competence" so thats why were banning you from editing because you did :::Insert crime here :::but you can still look (still needs editing) MaximusAwesomus 22:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::What do you think? MaximusAwesomus 02:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good idea to me. experimentalDeity 02:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorcerer your answer? MaximusAwesomus 13:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hm, not a bad suggestion, although I feel it lacks direct relevance. It just doesn't feel like our "competence" is something relevant to mention. Also, may I suggest this be discussed on the template's talk page rather than mine? The templates are on my watchlist, so I won't miss anything. Or maybe even put this in The Kernelsprite as a generic discussion on template wording. In fact, I think I'll go and create a thread right now. ::::Also also, could you please start indenting your posts relative to one another? The whole point of indenting is so people can easily tell when another person starts talking. Just use one indent more than the post you're replying to ::::EDIT: Thread created Island coordinates Um, wasn't there a link to google maps that showed where in the Pacific Jade's Island was supposed to be somewhere on this wiki? Because I need it for that script. experimentalDeity 00:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Couldn't it be hidden somewhere in the HS comic itself? Just a thought... ThomasCates 00:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so.... :EDIT: I looked. Nothing. experimentalDeity 00:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :according to hussie on formspring, her island is located here, maybe it should be added to the articles if they don't already have it. 00:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Already found it. But that is a good idea. experimentalDeity 03:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Already resolved but - The coordinates appeared at the end of The Light6 03:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Visual Description: Look around Baker Island. experimentalDeity 04:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Dirk protect? If the Dirk/AR convo pans out in the next update I think we are going to have bunch of vandalism of Dirk's page. Do you think if it happens that it will be minor or major, and if major take pre-emptive actions against it? The Light6 04:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking MAJOR. One precaution I can think of is to temporarily prevent unregistered editors from modifying Dirk's page. I don't know for how long, though. experimentalDeity 05:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :That is the precaution I would've suggested and for 2-3 days at most, once the next update happens and it will either psych out and not show us the pesterlog in which case the protection can be lifted or it shows it and due to the semi-protect only receive minor vandalism from people who bother to register to do it and once it stops remove the semi-protect. The Light6 06:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Update, things still vague though. The Light6 08:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Hm, I would say we're fine as long as nothing happens, but the moment we get either a single act of significant vandalism or a significant burst of lesser vandalism, we protect the page before reverting. That way, we don't lock it pre-emptively, but do lock it as soon as there's a problem. And protection before revertion means it's less likely that we'd get an interrupting second vandalism in between reverting the first and protecting the page. Not that a second vandalism would actually be a problem. Just annoying. :::We may also need to consider protection on Jake. Certainly not something I would rule out. We also need to be prepared to fully protect pages if needs be. After all, some of the more irritating vandals of late have been registered users, so we need to keep a level head about it – not all IPs are vandals, and not all vandals are IPs. :::tl;dr: Definitely something we may need to do, but only if and when it's an issue. And 2-3 days sounds good :::Might want to protect Jake too. There's going to be some action with both that will cause some reaction. MaximusAwesomus 12:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) CheckUser I have been looking at the statistics of the wiki. There is only one job that does not have anybody working on it. It's called a Checkuser. MaximusAwesomus 13:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :CheckUsers just have the ability to check user IP addresses, nothing really relevant to the functioning of the wiki. Also Sorceror Nobody and I are only Administrators, not Bureaucrats we can't change user groups. Which is irrelevant because Bureaucrats can't make CheckUsers either, only Wikia Staff can. The Light6 14:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Got it. Just wanted to make sure MatrixGod 01:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Undeletable images? I keep encountering errors when trying to delete '''File:140714414.jpg and File:140714484.jpg, was wondering if you can try instead? The Light6 05:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Just letting you guys know that I have the same problem.BitterLime 11:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :OK just tried again and it worked, so yeah no idea what was going on for those last couple of hours. The Light6 16:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lusus Images Category You are the brain behind our new image category set up. How do you feel about adding a "lusus images" category? Because there are suprisingly many pictures of lusuu..ues...ii...*plural.bitterLime 15:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not the brains behind it but I'll support that motion and create it, I mean we have a Guardians category after all. The Light6 15:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) A Newbie sort of question Hello there! I take it you are good with HTML. Well, I am having problems setting up my infobox. I'd like it to be a standard one, like yours. My images work (sort of) but when I use the rest of the template code it just doesn't work. Any ideas? Thanks in advance! AeolianThunder 23:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Massive spam attack I am sure you will notice it but we were just subject to a massive spam attack by what was likely a group of people however only one registered. * * * * * * * * I have banned them all and I am numerous other editors have reverted the damage but as you can see there is a lot of it but I think we've got it all. The Light6 13:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... I was a little ... over-reactive, I admit. It will never happen again, SN, I promise. experimentalDeity 17:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Profile Hello! I am fairly new at this site, and I wanted to know how to design a profile character/homestuck character. Thanks! - Collab :Please remember to sign your comments by adding ~~~~ to the end of them. Anyhow as to your question... I am gonna take that to your talk page instead. The Light6 07:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandalism spree Okay. Why is it that almost every time I go to sleep, they go nuts? Per Ankh ED 20:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :*shrugs* Timezones? :Here's one rule I can think of for the wiki: "When editing please leave your ships at the door." Per Ankh ED 20:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Or here's a wittier idea: "When editing, please leave your ships in the harbour." MadHatter121 20:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::"When editing, please leave your ships in the bathtub for customary disposal." Thus ::Ooo, I like that one! Per Ankh ED 21:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) grist article I just wanted to let you know that your resizing of all grist images "broke" the animtion on 3 of them. I suggest we revert the size, unless you want to resize the animated grist gifs. You also appear to have delted some valid info such as the reference to Vitality gell (an already kinda orphaned article), and the two pictures featuring minor grist appearances (I agree that they looked weird in the table, but they need to be somewhere on the page). I know you ment to improve the article (which you did), but I think few things went "wrong". 20:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, yes, animation, I'll fix that. I standardised all of the image sizes just as a preliminary neatness method, since I was editing a lot. Now that my big edit is out of the way, I can go back and fine-tune them. Vitality gel... well, it seemed like a really arbitrary mention. But I suppose it can go back in, perhaps with altered wording? Hmm. And the two "list" images really didn't add much. They basically say, "these are grists we know, here's a bunch we don't, oh look this is a pic that happens to show that". It's not useful, and yes, it looked very untidy. If you can find a neat way to reintegrate them, be my guest : ) Pesterchum page On account of the pesterchum page, it seems that it is not visible on the actual page, but that might just be my computer though. But if it isn't that would seem to be the problem with some editors. Chezrush 20:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Please start new sections for new topics. And please elaborate, because I can't work out what exactly you're trying to say ::Look at the page. On mine and likely others, the note is not visable. But on edit revisions, the note is shown. The only way other editors can see the note is if they look at the edit revisions, or they see the community message you put up (which they should probably see anyways). Which I think is why they aren't getting the notice. Maybe if you made it visible on the page, they would read it. Chezrush 20:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, I see, yes. Well, the point is that the note is supposed to only be visible when editing, because it's only relevant to editors, not readers of the page in normal view. But you really can't miss it when editing unless you deliberately don't look at it; it's for exactly that purpose that I put so many blank lines above and below it to almost push the table itself off the bottom – to make it so that you have to scroll down to add an entry to the table. When you start editing, all you can see is this great huge obvious block of text headed by all-caps saying "IMPORTANT NOTES" Calliope Why have you blocked the usage of the actual image of the character and insisted upon using the false spoiler-free image?—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 20:50, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Look at the talk page. Chezrush 20:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: I was, like you, replying to the OP... I guess that is true... but it just looks like my reply had multiple lines and it was you who said it in my opinion... 15:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, insets can be confusing at times, but this is, I'm pretty sure, standard. You always inset by one relative to the post you are replying to. My personal dread is replying to someone when someone else has posted in between and done so as a standalone post, thus it isn't inset. I think protocol there is to put your post under the intervening one but inset as it would have been under the one you're replying to. I did so here, for example ::It may be standard here, that is possible, but on every other wikia I've been to it is not. So my apologies then for being not too used of the standard insetting here on this wikia. 15:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure this wiki actually has a defined standard, much to my chagrin, but certainly it seems to be standard on a few other wikis... definitely FFWiki, I think a few others I've edited on, and I get the impression it's the sort of thing that's logical enough to be widespread. :::I could certainly work on making it the standard here, of course. But really, it's a matter of common sense as opposed to strict policy, and it is one of the most logical ways I know of to arrange indenting. :::Yes, indent, that's the one. I knew inset wasn't the word I wanted ::::I guess it does make sense, but I've just never seen it used like that. ::::Ah yes, I was wondering why you called it an inset, thought I was missing something lol. 16:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Also cool... Ha, I only put that for the edit summary because I had just finished watching this. 19:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's not really three methods... Well no, it is three methods, the first method tells people to manually type out the template name for their signature. 19:52, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :The universal method – what that whole section is about – is creating the template at all. Having to type it out is a side-effect of that, not what the first method is "for". The two sub-methods below that, then, are specifically to circumvent that outcome, but they still have the first part in common; you cannot do those two unless you first do the above part. :Also, please stop copying my entire edit summary for these section headings >_> I'll know what it relates to as long as you leave a decent part of it intact, so it really doesn't need to be so ridiculously long ::You don't have to type it all out, typing it all out was what the first method was then being able to use the tildes was a bonus method, then I added the third method and now there are two bonus methods that let you use the tildes. 20:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::As you had written it, creating the template at all was included in method one. In essence, method one was (1) Create template (2) Transclude it. This meant that methods 2 and 3 didn't actually instruct creating a template, which is nonsensical. But more importantly, both of these stages are required for all "three" methods, making them not a separate method at all. Why? Because even the other two methods require transclusion; the difference is only that it is done in the custom sig field and/or second template and thereafter automated, rather than having to do it every time you sign ::::For Method 3 I only copied Method 2 which already said to do Method 1 first. ::::The first two were separate methods long before I added the third one. 19:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Method 2 which already said to do Method 1 first." :::::"separate methods" :::::You've just contradicted yourself ::::::No sure how that is a contradiction..? ::::::One method says to do something one way, another method says to do the first way but add some more stuff, thus they are separate as they do different things. 14:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You have to do the same thing in both methods. Method 2 only differed by saying "and then do this". Method 2 isn't a different method. It's the same method, with an optional extension. They would only be different methods if the second were entirely separate from the first :::::::EDIT: Think of it this way. Calling "do Y" a completely separate method to "do X" when Y relies on X is trying to imply that you can do Y without X. Because it's "different"! So what if Y were "reply to me on this page" and X were "turn on your computer"? ::::::::Again, I didn't write it that way, I only added an extra method. 17:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) December 2012 nomination How was it decided upon? 17:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I mashed Ran# on my calculator until TL6 told me to stop, and the result was less than 0.5, so we went for the first nominee. I would've had the FFWiki's IRC bots roll 1d99999 (which is my usual method) but they were offline ::Sounds fun. 18:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Re MoS Think it looks pretty shitty that way, but do what you want. I was just following the standard set by the rest of the wiki. Pages not completely capitalized are far and away in the minority. Rabbeseking (talk) 10:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :There is no good reason to capitalise every word. Wikipedia doesn't do it. Not all other wikis do it. To me, it looks more untidy to have unnecessary capitals. We have yet to start moving pages to put them in line with the MoS. Perhaps you would like to help do that rather than addressing a staff member of the wiki in what comes across as a somewhat patronising manner. And you are welcome to debate the matter if you wish; feel free to start a thread in The Kernelsprite I'd rather not get involved with those sort of trivialities that plague every Wiki. I'll just go ahead and continue to contribute as I have been. Apologies if I came off as patronizing, though I speak to administrators the same way I would speak to a normal contributor. No hard feelings. Rabbeseking (talk) 05:37, December 7, 2012 (UTC)